Moon Cat
by LilyWaterflower
Summary: Orphaned on an Island, thirteen year old Lily Waterflower, meets Batman and Bruce in the most unexpected of ways. Bruce adopts her and the adventures of Batman and Moon Cat begins.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Moon Cat**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Batman characters. I only own my own creations.**_

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

The entire Island was on red alert, _human_ alert, the silent alert. A bird-like man has invaded and is doing something with the elephantine contraption. An air of evil radiated off him. No one want to come near him not even other occupants of the Island well all except the birds who would not leave the bird man's side unless he told them to do this or to do that. The other cats especially stayed away, warned or experienced human cruelty no matter how tasty his bird-and-fish-like scent was.

I had to conceal myself in the beach Maple tree. Mama was hopefully with the other in the underground panic room at the House. I was at the Northern beach, the farthest from the House, the beach facing the sinister-looking and forbidden Gotham City. Not only was it the most secluded beach but the largest one of all.

It was on that beach where the strange black plane landed so very close to the maple tree, where the black clothed man, a man in tights and caped emerge from the glossy plane and raced off towards the House. Even my secluded self knew who this man was. He was the Batman.

Mama told me it was Batman who saved our Island from the face painted madman's explosion. The same explosion that killed my human parents and past staff.

Curious as I was, I climbed nimbly down from my safe camouflage of the massive tree. In my haste to quench my curiosity, warning, reaching branches raked through my short obsidian fur.

I slunk towards the slick, dark plane which, of course, resembled a bat only much more elegant and graceful looking. I circled twice, sat and stared at it for a moment then crawled under the slender gap between the pearl gold sand covered portion of the Island and the cool metal of aerodynamic body to see what made it tick.

I squeezed though the largest opening through the wiring. I could have spent hours exploring the guts of the metallic bat. In fact it could already by hours. So absorbed I get when exploring or discovering something new. No part of the Bat-mobile would have been left dissected and memorize, but before I could really begin, the mechanical bat started to vibrate and start. I heard the clicks of the cockpit transparent shell opening and closing. All this happened before I had a chance to think about escaping.

Then I was flying across polluted, gray Gotham Bay then came the unknown, Gotham City, flashing by beneath me. All this witnessed through cracks between mechanical parts. As fast as Gotham City appeared, it vanished, replaced by no so black darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Unknowns

**Chapter 2: Unknowns**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Batman characters. I only own my own creations.**_

In a cave with advance technology thrown every which way with a order unseen by my night vision eyes, I crept silently and lightly from large pillar-like stalagmite jutted from the unnaturally smooth, pale sunset orange limestone floor to protruding stalagmite and just as large stalactites hung deadly from the higher-then-a-cathedral-ceiling also a salad of metal, limestone, and technology. The air within was low in humidity and at a comfortable temperature about sixty-eight to seventy degrees Fahrenheit, a very low hum of moving air from some sort of rectangular prism-like tube. I could almost hear sounds from somewhere above, but the strangely loud hum of air drowned nearly all of it out.

I could now see a series of square pieces of black plastic and more machinery attach to them. I stepped a drifting paw forward. Curiosity demanding attention to its firestorm of hunger. Then second it took to move my foot and alarms blared echoing and amplified off the cavern walls, scarlet lights flashed with sudden painful brightness filling the dark space. A disembodied voice calmly shouted, "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Startled by the sudden attack by sound and light, my silky, furry body dissolved to pale, smooth skin. The fur on my head lengthened to below my rear and turned golden brown of my youth show by faded pictures taken by Nanny Bot, a time before it malfunctioned beyond my capacity of repair. My beautiful tail shortened into my spin til nothing but then human tailbone was left.

Then a second later of the first, "Intruder Alert!" a neon green light cage surrounded me, but I thought nothing of it. I can walk though light. It's harmless, but caution got the best of me. What is the reason off creating it. I slowly reached out to the crisscross hissing lights.

_ ZZZAAPP! _The pad of my paw- err -the palm of my hand (so strange to think human) had a burn that matched the line of light that I touched which would have been impossible if it was just light. So much new unknowns. So much to learn.

I drew my rock hard knees to my chest in the middle of the burning light cage. I coiled my naked arms around them.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Batman characters. I only own my own creations.**_

_Author's Note: Please review. It's motivating._

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest**

__A minute light flashed on my phone, a light that only Alfred and I knew the meaning of, an intruder in the Bat Cave.

"Alfred come quickly!" I shouted as I race through the hallways and stairs.

"What is it, Master Bruce?" I flashed my phone's screen at his direction. His eyes widened and he joined my frantic race. We sprinted towards the entrance of Bat Cave. Down we went. Down to the super hero's cave.

We reached the cave moments later. I killed the alarm, found out where the intrusion is. It was right behind the largest stalagmite the one just a ten yards behind the computers, % feet from the entrance to the mansion.

"That is way too close for comfort." I mumbled.

"It's small, Master Bruce," Alfred reported from the heat sensory, "but is warmer then a human being. About one hundred one to one hundred two degrees Fahrenheit. Possibly a large cat or an average sized dog. It's in one of the laser cages."

"A cat could mean Catwoman, but how could it get past the security system?"

"I do not have an answer for that, Bruce."

"Let's catch ourselves a spy." I said once my mind was made up. I weaponize and concealed myself with Batman's mask and utility bet. I headed towards the intrusion's capture site.

I rounded the immense stalagmite and commanded, "State your identity!" Then I thought if its a animal how would it respond.

"Sir, I believe an animal would not comprehend the human language unless it was a laboratory mutant." Spoken through the mask's intercom.

"Noted Alfred."

Inside the bright green laser cage was a human girl curled on the stone ground, golden brown hair draped across her arched back and folded legs. Her face was nestled in her pale arms that wrapped around her thin legs.

"It's no cat Alfred." I reported, "It's just a girl."

"She could still be dangerous."

"Don't worry." As far as I could tell she didn't have any clothing.

I crouched down near the edge of the snare and asked more calmly, "Who are you." The girl raised her head and stared at me with with blue eyes that I could only describe as sapphires, but that was not what took me by surprise. Her sapphire eyes were cat-like, large and with slit pupils. I looked into her eyes to detect lies and suddenly I feel the need to protect her to free her from the harmful cage.

"Alfred..."

"Yes, Master Bruce. Is something the matter?"

"Come see for yourself. Eh bring a coat or blanket with you."

"Are you sure we could be compromised? Wh-"

"Trust me Alfred."

"Yes, sir."

Alfred appeared from behind carrying his own coat.

"Batman, I do not understand your intentions."

I ignored Alfred and started to deactivate the cage.

"Bru-!" I held up my hand for silence. She looks at Alfred for a slit second. In that second-long investigation, I could see it in her eyes, calculating something, probably the chance of escape and survival.

I finished deactivating the cage. It flickered and disappeared. I held out my hand for the butler's coat. Alfred handed it to me. I went to place the coat over the little girl, but before I could move an inch closer to her, she vanished into the black shadow of the mountainous stalagmite. Strangely her fair skin seemed to blend perfectly with the shades of darkened pale rusty orange.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's alright." I spoke to her in a voice as soothing as I knew how. I crept closer, holding the jacket out to show her that the jacket was harmless. She seemed to understand the intention of it. She fawned out from the shadows. Rudiments of rust colored hairs dusted her skin an streaked her long hair, and faded as she crept closer away from the deluding shadows. I draped the black jacket across her small shoulders. She slipped her arms uncertainly in the the expensive sleeves. Her lean arms didn't show in under the folds of cloth. She buttoned up the front of the jacket. It covered her like an oversized but still short mini dressed. Her now pure golden brown hair slipped from the jacket and curtained down her clothed back.

I led her to the entrance to the mansion and Alfred followed us silently.

_Author's note: Sorry for the short chapters. That is how they play out._


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Batman characters. I only own my own creations.**_

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

"Who are you?" The man who wore Batman's mask asked too loudly. He had removed his mask as soon as we reached the elevator-like platform. The silver furred man called Alfred was making something in what resembled the dilapidated kitchen at The House - not used since NannyBot broke to the point that I could not repair her. Silver Fur had not spoken since we left the Bat Cave .

"I can't help you if you don't tell me who you are." He said still too loudly, not taking his eyes off me. Silver Fur set two glasses on the black granite counter each filled with a milky brown liquid. Batman's glass was filled with a chocolate-like bitter smell mingled with the scent of caffeine. Mine was heated chocolate with sweet smelling, floating, puffy, white cylinders.

I sighed, ignoring the mug entirely, not knowing what to do in this strange environment. Everything was so loud and bright. Buzzing spheres hidden within white, black curved lines, topped with what resembled the scarlet poppies that would grow from The House to the edge of the breach, glass cones radiated with light of mini whitish blue suns.

"Do you understand me? Do you understand English. Parlez-vous français? ¿Hablas español? Sprechen sie Deutsch? Mówisz po Polsku? Govorite pa russkiĭ?..." Each language he rattled off, I understood as if he spoke with the tongue of felines.

I took a deep breath , opened my voice, and said, " My name is Lily Anna Waterflower from Feline Isle."

"Waterflower, Waterflower. _Waterflower. _I knew Charles and Grace Waterflower. Good people, but kept to themselves. They had a baby before they died. The child's remains was never found."

I nodded. "I was their child."

"I'm sorry. I tried to save them but was too late."

"I do not miss them. One can not miss whom one never knew." I said. An unconscious smile tickled Lily's lips.

"How did you survive?"

"I was in the underground safety bunker with Mama and the other cats."

"How were you raised? You must have been under six months old when it happened."

"I was raised and taught by Mama, the other cats, and NannyBot."

"Amazing. Wait,who is, 'Mama'? And how come you speak English so well without any human interactions?"

"Mama is the cat who adopted me. NannyBot 2000 taught me languages, vocabulary, world history, literature, mathematics, music, cultural studies, cooking, sewing, embroidery, knitting, crocheting, etiquette, art history, psychology-"

_"_Wait,_ psychology?" _Batmansaid with surprise coloring his voice.

"Yes, psychology. The study of mental functions and behaviors."

"Go on."

", botany, engineering, architect, biology, zoology, anatomy, geology, chemistry, ecology, and etc. The list is to long. I thick my birth father created her."

"Yes, I remember. He never had the chance to patent it. And what did the cats teach you?" Sarcasm saturated his voice.

"Oh, plenty. They taught me hunting, fishing, anatomy of felines, felinology, feline history, feline language, simple canine language, simple bird language, grooming, fighting, and climbing."

"I was probably the closest friend to your father. In fact, your parents appointed me your guardian. Would you like to stay with Alfred and I?"

"Uh, I-"

"Bruce, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Alfred." They walked out of the room and into the next room.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" I heard Batman say as clearly as if he were directly in front of me.

"I only ask that you think about what you are doing."

"I have, and it's the least I can do."

"But you do not know if she is really the child."

"Even if she is not Charles's and Grace's child, she should not have to go back to that ruin of an island. Look at her and tell me that you can place in an orphanage or onto the wasteland of the Feline Isle because I will not."

Suddenly, I see Alfred's silver fur-lined head poke around the almost-natural white arch of the kitchen doorway. He stole a long look at me. I stared back, gazing right into his cloudy-day eyes, trying to extract from them his thoughts of me, his decision. Then, his stern face took on a complete transformation in exactly five seconds from calculating doubt to the same expression I have seen on new mothers as they drink in the sight of their newborn kittens. After a few more moments, he withdrew from my line of sight.

"Do you understand now?" Batman said, seeming to see the same unusual facial expression that I had witness twice. Once on Batman and then on Silver Fur. What Batman had said confused me. What was not clear? What was needed to be comprehended?

"Yes, I do. She does seem to be unaware of the affect. She looked confused."

And I was confused. Some cats still distrust me because of my almost never occurring human form even after so many years of living with and among them for all my young life. Maybe humans are more trustful then cats.

Batman and Silver Fur walked backed into the pristine onyx, diamond, and ruby room.

"Then, it's settled. You'll be living with Alfred and I." announced Batman. Just like that, I was adopted by humans without even agreeing to the proposition. Would you like to stay with Alfred and I?"

"Uh, I-"

"Bruce, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Alfred." They walked out of the room and into the next room.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" I heard Batman say as clearly as if he were directly in front of me.

"I only ask that you think about what you are doing."

"I have, and it's the least I can do."

"But you do not know if she is really the child."

"Even if she is not Charles's and Grace's child, she should not have to go back to that ruin of an island. Look at her and tell me that you can place in an orphanage or onto the wasteland of the Feline Isle because I will not."

Suddenly, I see Alfred's silver fur-lined head poke around the almost-natural white arch of the kitchen doorway. He stole a long look at me. I stared back, gazing right into his cloudy-day eyes, trying to extract from them his thoughts of me, his decision. Then, his stern face took on a complete transformation in exactly five seconds from calculating doubt to the same expression I have seen on new mothers as they drink in the sight of their newborn kittens. After a few more moments, he withdrew from my line of sight.

"Do you understand now?" Batman said, seeming to see the same unusual facial expression that I had witness twice. Once on Batman and then on Silver Fur. What Batman had said confused me. What was not clear? What was needed to be comprehended?

"Yes, I do. She does seem to be unaware of the affect. She looked confused."

And I was confused. Some cats still distrust me because of my almost never occurring human form even after so many years of living with and among them for all my young life. Maybe humans are more trustful then cats.

Batman and Silver Fur walked backed into the pristine onyx, diamond, and ruby room.

_** "**_Then, it's settled. You'll be living with Alfred and I." announced Batman. Just like that, I was adopted by humans without even agreeing to the proposition.


End file.
